Her Sister or Her Daughter?
by HeatherHaynes
Summary: Marissa had a baby when she was 14 and her parents told everyone that Julie had the baby. Three years later Ryan moves in with the Cohens. What happens when Marissa get so close to Ryan that she tells him her big secret? MarissaRyan SummerSeth
1. Default Chapter

This is a flash back to three years before this story takes place.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You can do it! One more big push!" the doctor said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" the new mother to be cried.

"Come on sweetie" Julie Cooper encouraged.

"I can't. It hurts too much" Marissa moaned.

"You're so close" Julie said as she wipped a sweaty piece of hair out of her daughters face.

"Marissa, we need you to push one more time" the doctor said.

Marissa scrunched up her face and pushed as hard as she could.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Then it went silent for a few seconds before you could hear the baby crying.

"You did it" Julie said as she kissed her daughters sweaty forehead.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl" the doctor said as he placed the baby on Marissa's chest.

"She's perfect" Julie cooed as she touched the baby's tiny little fingers.

"She is, isn't she" Marissa sighed.

"Do you know what you're going to name her?" the doctor asked.

Marissa looked to her mother before answering. Julie nodded.

"I'm going to name her.....Paige Ella Cooper" Marissa said.

"It's a lovely name sweetheart" Julie said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Julie came into Marissa's hospital room with a serious look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Marissa asked quietly, because Paige was sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"Do you remember what we talked about?" Julie questioned.

"Yes" Marissa replied sadly.

"It's for the best" Julie said.

"I know" Marissa replied softly.

"When we go back to New port in a few days nobody will know that Paige is your daughter. They will all be lead to believe that she is your sister. Most of all Paige must never know that you are her real mother" Julie said.

"You understand why we have to do this, don't you?" Julie questioned.

"Yes" Marissa replied sadly.

"You're only 14 years old Marissa. Do you know what kind of reputation you would have if people knew that you got pregnant at this age" Julie said.

"Yes" Marissa replied, her eyes down cast.

"Good" Julie said "I'll be back in an hour to see you again" she said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Surprise!" a large group of people jumped out when Marissa, Julie and Jimmy walked into their house.

Marissa had been carrying Paige, but Julie quickly took her when she saw all of the people. Marissa quietly blended into the back wall, until Kirsten Cohen came up to her.

"It's too bad that you guys were on vacaction when your mom had the baby" Kirsten said.

"Yea" Marissa replied.

"Are you excited about having a baby sister?" Kirsten asked.

"Yea" Marissa replied.

000

"Thank-you for coming" Julie said as the last person laft their house.

"That was exhausting" Jimmy sighed.

"Do you think that any of them knew?" Julie questioned.

"No, they had no clue" Jimmy replied.

"Can you believe that no one complemented me on how great I look for having just had a baby" Julie said.

"That's because you didn't just have a baby" Jimmy replied.

"But does that mean that they think that I look like I have pregnancy fat" Julie cried as she poked at her stomach.

"Give it a rest" Jimmy sighed.

While her parents were busy arguing Marissa took Paige and went into her room. She sat down on her bed with Paige in front of her.

Paige had the most beautiful blue eyes. She looked so much like Marissa, but it was believable that Marissa and her baby sister looked a lot alike. Right?

When Paige started to cry Marissa checked her diaper and it was clean. So she decided to try breast feeding her. She unbuttoned her shirt and moved her bra aside. Paige quickly lached on.

Marissa smiled and stroked Paige's back lightly.

An hour passed while Marissa played quietly with Paige in her room. She couldn't believe that her parents hadn't noticed that Paige was gone. It worried her, she didn't want anything bad to happen to Paige.

Paige was her daughter and always would be. No matter what her parents said and what other people were lead to believe. Marissa loved this little baby more than she could have ever imagined.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Let me know if you think I should continue! This is sort of a trial chapter!

This chapter was a flash back. Next chapter will be back to the present time. A little while after Ryan moved in with the Cohens.

Heather 


	2. Chapter 2

Marissa woke up in a cold sweat after having a dream about the week that Paige was born. Now three years later Mariss'a life was as normal as it could be.

She was falling hard and fast for the new guy, Ryan Atwood. But there was always the fear that someone might find out her secret. The fact that Paige was Marissa's daughter and not her sister was something that her family never talked about and Marissa knew better than to bring it up.

"I'm home" Marissa called into the house.

" 'issa" Paige cried as she ran to her.

"Hey" Marissa said as she picked her up.

"In here" Julie called from the living room.

"How was your day?" Julie asked when Marissa walked into the room with Paige on her hip.

"It was good" Marissa replied.

"Your father and I are going out tonight. Can you babysit your sister?" Julie asked.

"Sure" Marissa replied.

"I'll leave some money on the table and you can order a pizza. Paige should be in bed early, she didn't have her nap today" Julie said.

"Got it" Marissa replied.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come on Paige, just one more bite" Marissa said as she waved the spoon around in front of her face.

Paige shook her head and turned away.

RING RING RING

"You're getting off this time" Marissa sighed as she got up to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey" Ryan said from the other line.

"Hi"

"Are we still going to do something tonight?" Ryan questioned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I completely forgot" Marissa exclaimed "I got stuck babysitting my sister tonight" she said.

"That's fine, we'll hang out another time" Ryan replied.

"Wait" Marissa said "Why don't you come over. You can help me babysit and then we can rent a movie and order some pizza" Marissa suggested.

"Okay" Ryan replied.

"Good" Marissa said.

"I'll see you in a few" Ryan said.

"Bye"

No less than 2 minutes later Ryan was knocking on the front door. Marissa went to answer it with Paige in tow.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" Ryan replied.

"Are you going to say 'hi' Paige?" Marissa questioned as she picked her up.

" 'i" Paige replied with a little wave.

Ryan smiled.

"She's cute" Ryan said.

"She can be a little terror sometimes" Marissa sighed.

"Down" Paige said as she started to squirm around in Marissa'a arms.

"Why don't you show Ryan your toys?" Marissa suggested as she squated down to Paige's level.

Paige didn't reply she just took Ryan's hand and lead him to her room.

Ryan sat down on the floor while Paige pulled out all of her toys. Marissa watched from the doorway.

Once Paige seemed satisfied the Ryan had seen all of her toys she went over to her little book shelf and pulled down her favorite book.

She walked back over to where Ryan was sitting and plopped herself down in his lap, handing him the book.

"She wants you to read that book to her. It's her favorite book" Marissa said.

"Um........Okay" Ryan replied as he took the book from Paige.

"I'm gonna go and clean up her dinner. I'll be back in a minute" Marissa said.

Ryan stared at the spot where Marissa had been standing for a minute before he realised that Paige was waiting for him to start reading to her.

"Once upon a time...." and Ryan read the story to Paige.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"She's finally asleep" Marissa said as she came out from Paige's room.

"Thanks for helping me babysit tonight" Marissa said.

"No problem, it was fun" Ryan replied.

"So, do you wanna order a pizza?" Marissa asked.

"Okay" Ryan replied.

"What kind do you like?" Marissa asked.

"Peperoni?" Ryan replied.

"Hey, that's my favorite too" Marissa smiled as she dialed the number to the pizza place.

It wasn't too much later that the pizza had arrived and Marissa and Ryan were sitting on the couch watching a movie that they had ordered from paper view.

Ryan stretched his arm around Marissa's shoulders and she leaned into him with her head resting on his shoulder.

"This is nice" Marissa said as she turned to face Ryan.

"I think so too" Ryan replied.

Ryan leaned over and they started to kiss.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I think for the next chapter I'm going to fast forward to a few months later when Marissa and Ryan are dating. I don't feel like writing about them as they get to know each other.

Do you think that Marissa should have issues about having sex because the only other time she did, she got pregnant?

Heather 


	3. Chapter 3

FLASH FORWARD A FEW MONTHS INTO MARISSA AND RYAN'S RELATIONSHIP:

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Coop, I need to go to the bathroom, will you came with?" Summer asked.

"Okay" Marissa replied as she got up from their table.

"We'll be back in a minute" Summer said to the guys.

She took Marissa by the hand and they both headed off to the bathroom.

"Why do girls always need a partner to go pee with?" Seth questioned, once the girls had left.

"Don't ask questions you know I can't answer" Ryan replied.

"How am I supposed to know that you don't know? You know a lot more about girls than I do"

"I'm gonna get us some more to drink"

Ryan quickly tried getting away from the rambling Seth, but Seth decided to help Ryan with the drinks.

"How do you think I'm doing with Summer tonight?"

"Well she hasn't left yet, so that must be a good sign"

"Funny, very funny" Seth said sarcastically.

"Glad you thought so"

Ryan took their drinks from the bartender and they headed back to their table just as Summer and Marissa were getting back from the bathroom.

"Miss me?" Marissa asked as she plopped herself down into Ryan's lap.

"If I say yes do I get brownie points?"

Marissa leaned in close to Ryan's ear.

"I promise you'll get something," she said as she nibbled on his ear.

"Then yes I missed you terribly" he replied with a smirk.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where on earth have you been young lady? It's almost an hour past your curfew" Julie demanded the second Marissa walked in the front door.

"I guess I just lost track on time" she replied.

"Were you with Ryan?" Julie asked with disgust in her voice.

"And what if I was? He is my boyfriend and I'm aloud to spend time with him"

"Well I don't think you should continue seeing him"

Marissa folded her arms over her chest defiantly.

"You don't get to chose who I do and don't date" she spat.

"Watch your tongue!"

"Why can't you just trust me?"

"Right, like I did when you were fourteen? Look how that turned out"

Marissa felt her breath catch in her throat, she knew where this was going.

Her mother was going to bring up the taboo subject that they never ever talked about.

"You got pregnant"

The words were ringing in her ears.

She didn't know what to say.

"How do I know that you and Ryan weren't having sex tonight?"

Marissa just starred blankly at her mother.

"How do I know that you're not going to get pregnant again?"

Marissa could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"How do I know that you're not pregnant already?"

That was the last straw. Marissa couldn't stand to be around her mother any longer. She ran right back out the front door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm thinking that in the next chapter Marissa will tell Ryan about Paige being her daughter. What do you think?

Heather 


End file.
